


A Simple Question.

by Marsetta



Series: Of Slytherins and Gryffindors [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cousins!Draco/Ron, F/M, Gryffindor Draco Malfoy, Gryffindor Harry Potter, Of Slytherins and Gryffindors AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4785983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsetta/pseuds/Marsetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just a simple question. Part of my Of Slytherins and Gryffindors AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Question.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is just a drabble for a game thing I am playing. It fits into my Of Slytherins and Gryffindors universe. S!Ron and S!Hermione with G!Harry and G!Draco. The only thing that is necessary for you to understand this is to know that Draco and Harry are friends, Draco acting more like a Weasley and Ron acts more like a Malfoy. Oh, and Draco's mom was a Prewitt instead of a Black, Making Ron and Draco cousins, their moms being sisters.
> 
> I don't OWN IT!
> 
> Enjoy!

Harry sat down grumpily at the table, his head bowed and his eyes narrow.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked, looking up from his plate. Harry blinked before looking up at Draco with surprise, like he hadn't realized he was there.

"On a scale of one to ten, how bad do you think your cousins will kill me if I asked Ginny out?" Harry looked at him with hope.

"Harry, mate, they wouldn't be able to identify your remains." Draco grinned. Harry let his head fall to the table with a thunk.

"You know…I can't help but think you're enjoying this a little too much" Harry mumbled with his face still hidden by the table. Draco just continued his breakfast, not admitting, but not denying, his enjoyment. Harry groaned, but after a minute, still glaring darkly, he lifted his head and started to eat his food. The conversation was pushed to the back of their minds and almost forgotten. It wouldn't come up for a good two years.

**Author's Note:**

> Ta DA!
> 
> Mars


End file.
